


Могила

by TheShadows



Series: Джек/Йерон драбблы [2]
Category: The Authority
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Everything Hurts, Feelings Realization, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadows/pseuds/TheShadows
Summary: - Ты всегда был мне отвратителен. И ты сдох так же как и жил - мерзким, бесполезным куском дерьма...Эти слова никак не вязались с тем, что в следующий момент Джек упал на колени перед могилой бывшего напарника по команде.
Relationships: Jack Hawksmoor/Angela Spica (mentioned), Jack Hawksmoor/Jeroen Thornedike | The Doctor
Series: Джек/Йерон драбблы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034151
Kudos: 1





	Могила

«Доктор Мертв»

Это кричал заголовок каждой газете по всему миру. Смерть главного Шамана Земли на фоне совсем недавнего роспуска Авторитетов стала если не шокирующей, то явно неожиданной. Сразу за ней поползли разные слухи. Одни выдвигали теории о том, что никакой передозировки не было и все было подстроено кем-то из бывших партнёров по команде, в попытке не дать убитому горем магу рассказать, что на самом деле творилось на Карьере. Кто-то искренне верил, что это все подстроили бывшие выжившие враги команды, пытаясь отомстить за все поражения. Была даже теория о том, что это сделали бывшие последователи церкви Шамана, разочаровавшись в мужчине, который должен был стать их мессией. И все же множество верили официальной версии событий. В том числе и Джек Хоуксмур. 

Он пару лет наблюдал как Йерон вливал в себя всю эту дрянь доводя до состояния овоща. Порой даже пропуская миссии. Доводя до больниц и капельниц. Как тогда, когда им с Миднайтером пришлось искать его в отеле после женитьбы Дока с поп-дивой. Тогда Джек подумал, что за свою жизнь видел много мерзостей, но Доктор с передозировкой, обосравшимся прямо в кровати, явно сумел перебить все остальное. Становилось противне не только от самой картины, сколько от осознания, что на этого человека наложена ужасая ответственность. Этого человека наделили великой силой. Вот такой человек может в прямом смысле сдвинуть горы, поменять материю вселенной. Такой выбор казался насмешкой над всей Землей.

Так что, когда новость дошла до Джека, он не был удивлён. Да даже шокирован не был. Хотя нет, некий шок был. Шок, что это не произошло гораздо раньше, но видимо команда всё-таки удерживала Тордернайка от погружения в пучину своей зависимости полностью. А может последним толчком было массовое убийство его последователей. Со стороны этого не было видно, но Джек искренне верил, что слышать крики сотни умирающих людей, которые верят, что ты придёшь, ты их защитишь, это ужасно. Потому что он знает это чувство. И если Док слышал крики людей, которые умирали от завалами, то Джек слышал стоны боли этих самых завалов, которые раньше были городами. Он понимал это, но отвращение к человеку перед ним загораживало все сочувствие, которое появлялось в мужчине.

Хоуксмур правда не собирался приходить на его похороны. Даже общественное порицание факта, что он не явился на них, больше не пугало его. Куда уж хуже? Они допустили разрушение стольких городов, столько смертей... Чем смерть одного маленького Доктора изменит тот факт, что их презирают, боятся, плюются в них при встрече. Он не собирался быть даже в городе, в котором хоронили Йерона. А как можно дальше. На другом континенте, в городе, который совершенно не похож на Амстердам, может даже попытался бы вытянуть Энджи с Карьера и забыться с ней на пару часов. Но ноги сами привели его в столицу Нидерландов.

В фильмах обычно похороны проходят в тёмные дождливые дни, навивающие только ещё больше безысходности и печали. Этот день наоборот был на удивление светлый. Яркое солнце освещало поле кладбища, где проходила церемония похорон. На удивление, провожать бывшего героя собралось множество людей, не смотря на все проебы. Как его личные, так и команды. Тут были бывшие прихожане его церкви, репортеры, просто рандомные люди. Джек шёл сквозь эту толпу, продвигаясь вперёд, где стоял гроб. А около гроба... ладно, он не ожидал увидеть команду здесь. Думал, что те не захотят появляться на виду так рано. Но в к конце концов, он ведь тоже не хотел...

В первом ряду, около гроба, стоял Аполло в гражданском с малышкой Дженни на руках. Та держала в руках плющевую мартышку, которую, по её словам, ей подарил Док, будучи в более-менее адекватном состоянии. Рядом стояла Энджи без своей нано-брони. Пускай она презирала Йерона едва ли не больше чем Джек, но Инженер все же нашла в себе каплю уважения к бывшему соратнику, чтобы явиться. Сразу после неё стояла Шен. Все же слухи были правдивы, она вернулась в свой буддийский храм, где росла, судя по одеждам. Он рад, что хоть один из них нашли счастье вне команды. Дженни Спаркс бы ей гордилась. Чем бы она не гордилась так это то, при каких обстоятельствах они снова все (ну или почти все. Джек, сколько бы не приглядывался, так и не смог рассмотреть в толпе чёрный кожаный плащ Миднайтера. Может так и лучше... последнее, что им нужно, ещё одна драка между ним и Джеком. Особенно на похоронах.) собрались. Да что там, она бы надрала им задницы просто за то, что они сдались и разошлись.

«Она бы этого не допустила в первую очередь. Разрушения ни городов, ни команды.» - подсказал Джеку внутренний голос, странно похожий на голос одного мудака, любящего одеваться во все чёрное. Хоуксмур мысленно послал его в ту жопу, в которой в данный момент находился обладатель голоса. 

Гроб опустили в землю. В мёртвой тишине, стоявшей на кладбище, звук удара земли о его поверхность казалось громом в ясном небе. Совсем скоро крышка гроба скрылась за слоем земли и грязи, отрезая кусок дерева от мира живых, отрезая мысли, что что-то тут не так. Потому что даже если так, то ничего уже не сделаешь. Да и вскрытие не обнаружило ничего необычного. Только запредельную дозу какой-то дряни в крови. Смесь героина, опия и чего-то ещё, что врачи не смогли распознать, но учитывая любовь Дока экспериментировать в этом и доступности средств - никого это не удивляло. 

Когда дело было сделано, люди всё ещё стояли в тишине, которую нарушал лишь ветер, рвущий в деревьев листья да заставляющий малышку Дженни на руках Аполло времня от времени трястись от холода. Постепенно люди начали расходится. Первой из их бывшей команды ушла Энджи. Она не оглянулась на могилу, лишь на Джека будто ожидая, что он последует сразу за ней. Но этого не произошло. Второй ушла, а точнее улетела, Шен. Они с Доком не были близки, их отношения переходили от игнорирования до соратников, но друзьями они так и не стали. Малышка Дженни, спрыгнув с рук отца, прошлась к памятнику, на котором было выбито «Йерон Торнедайк. Доктор», а более мелкими буквами под этим «Шаман. Герой. Друг». Джек усмехнулся прочитав эпитафию в самом низу. «Слишком хорош для этого мира». Эта надпись казалась почти издевательской, учитывая каким человеком был человек, похороненный тут. Дженни просто стояла рядом с камнем, прожигая его взглядом, будто от этого он исчезнет и на его месте появится живой Доктор. Малышка, живя с ними, рано узнала о таком явлении как смерть, но всегда это были смерти тех, кто угрожал Земле или лично Авторитетом. Она испытала смерть на себе. И факт, что тот, кто помог тебя вернуть с того света, сейчас сам там и ничего сделать с этим нельзя... Джек не хочет представлять, что сейчас чувствует девочка.

\- Она хотела попытаться провернуть такой же трюк, как Док тогда, знаешь... - тихо поделился Аполло, будто прочитав его мысли. «Бог Солнца», ставший отцом одиночкой, впервые на памяти Джека выглядел измученным не из-за отсутствия энергии после сражения. Все же, как бы ни страшны были монстры из глубин космоса, растить ребёнка, который является Духом Века, а значит полон сюрпризов, было сложно. Когда с ними была Спаркс, они не успели спросить о том, как пришлось расти ей с этой силой. По одной простой причине - они даже не знали о природе её сил. Впрочем, никто в этой команде не любил делится своей жизнью. И всех это устраивало. Все знали только важные в бою факты о друг друге, остальное - не обязательно. Сейчас, наверно, Аполло жалеет об этом. - Она продолжает говорить, что чувствует, что что-то тут не так. Я пытался объяснить, что его настиг такой конец - ничего удивительного, но... - он вздохнул. - Дженни! Иди сюда! Нам пора.

Девочка медленно обернулась и вернулась к отцу, таща за собой плющевую мартышку. Она взяла отца за руку и, взмахнув рукой, открыла Дверь до их дома. В последний раз оглянувшись на могилу, Дженни посмотрела на Джека. И в карих глазах плескалось столько разных эмоций, что мужчину даже перетрясло. Он не помнил, ответил ли на прощание Аполло хоть что-то. Просто в какой-то момент понял, что остался на кладбище совсем один. Ветер и не думал переставать завывать и будь Хоуксмур простым человеком, он был скинул дрожь именно на холод. Но он им не был. 

Он смотрел на холодный камень. Что-то не давало ему уйти вслед за всеми. Что останавливает от того, чтобы найти Эндж и завалиться к ней в кровать. И это начинало раздражать.

\- Я всегда знал, что ты будешь первым, кто отправится в землю, - едва ли в его голосе было меньше яда чем в той херне, которую себе колол уже труп. Джек не боялся Доктора. Даже со всеми его силами, он считал его слабаком, который не может побороть самого себя. И не стеснялся тыкать ему этим в любой ситуации, в которой Йерон казался ему полным неудачником. Но теперь, когда Джеку никто не может ответить, у него будто сорвало тормоза. - Правда, надеялся, что к этому моменту, ты вытащишь голову из жопы и умрёшь с честью в бою, но ты разочаровал меня и тут. Хотя, чему я вообще удивляюсь? - Хоуксмур жестоко улыбнулся, сплёвывая на землю рядом с могилой. «А хотелось бы на него самого, да?» - Ты всегда был мне отвратителен. И ты сдох так же как и жил - мерзким, бесполезным куском дерьма... 

Эти слова никак не вязались с тем, что в следующий момент Джек упал на колени перед могилой бывшего напарника по команде. Он кричал, не боясь, что хоть кто-то его услышит. Рассказывал, каким жалким был Йерон, не обращая внимание на то, как сжималось сердце в груди. Как стекали по лицу слезы, делая жалким уже его самого. В какой-то момент у Джека появилось желание ударить по памятнику, круша его, разрушая, стирая последнее, что осталось от Йерона Торденайка. Будто это изменит факт того, что тело останется в гробе. Будто это изменит, что голландские полицейские, решившие штрафануть стоящий в неположенном лимузин, найдут тело давно остывшего Доктора. 

\- Ублюдок, - отдышавшись произнёс Джек. Он всё так же стоял на коленях, смотрел вперёд себя. На имя, владелец которого больше никогда не заставит его разозлиться из-за нового проеба. Это все в прошлом. - Я буду скучать, сукин сын...

**Author's Note:**

> *я не уверена, кто подарил Дженни игрушку, но давайте я по фанканоню


End file.
